1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a data processing apparatus and a program data setting method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a data processing apparatus that can set program data in each micom without requiring separate programs, and a program data setting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a data processing apparatus such as a television and a monitor, which processes predetermined data, includes a plurality of micoms (i.e., micro computers). Each micom has various programs required to drive the data processing apparatus.
The data processing apparatus downloads data for a program (i.e., program data) or a data table corresponding to each micom from an exterior device and stores the downloaded data. Each micom is connected through a connector with the exterior device to download the data.
Conventionally, each micom is connected with the exterior device by either (1) providing connectors to corresponding ones of the plurality of micoms; (2) setting one micom as a main micom to connect the other micoms to the connector through the main micom; or (3) providing a bus to directly connect the connector to each of the plurality of micoms.
If the connectors are provided for each micom, the number of the connectors also increases according to the number of the micoms, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the data processing apparatus. If each micom is connected to one connector through the main micom, a separate program is required in the main micom in order to transmit the data received from the exterior device to the other micoms according to a request from the exterior device. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost increases, and the main micom is overloaded.
Additionally, if the plurality of micoms share one connecting bus connected to the connector, the exterior device should use an address of a micom in order to distinguish each micom. However, since each micom is assigned the same address by a micom manufacturing company, address confusion and/or a collision may occur.